


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata isn't dating Akashi at all, so the last thing he expects is to be calmly introduced to a stern-looking man as Akashi’s <i>boyfriend</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chottostop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chottostop/gifts).



> Belated birthday present for Sarah who is the queen of the Akafuri ship and deserves all the awesome things ever.  
> I'm sorry I suck and didn't follow the original prompt tho ;__;  
> 

It’s not something Furihata expects, not when it involves _Akashi_ , the once-feared captain of Rakuzan’s famous basketball team who just happens to attend the same university as Furihata. 

As much as Kuroko likes to tell Furihata that Akashi’s really not so bad when you get to know him, that he’s actually got a sense of humor – _“he made Midorima-kun laugh and even Aomine-kun was in awe for days”_ \- Furihata finds that it’s easier to think of Akashi as the scary redhead who has a thing for scissors - instead of, well, a person with their own mess of family problems to deal with.

Which, of course, doesn’t explain why he’s here, in the middle of Akashi’s mansion, being calmly introduced to a stern-looking man as Akashi’s _boyfriend_.

 

*

Akashi’s hands are warm, gripping Furihata’s own a little too tightly while Furihata tries to reign in his panic and rising urge to flee the premises. Not that it’ll do him any good. He vaguely recalls the three Great Danes guarding the front of the mansion; one of them looked like it hadn’t had breakfast yet and had eyed the Rolls Royce that had driven past them, tongue lolling out.

“Please relax,” he hears Akashi mutter under his breath, and Furihata blinks in surprise. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s actually gripping Akashi’s hand so hard that his nails are digging into his palms.

Hastily, he relaxes his death grip, and Akashi gives him a slight look of approval.

Someone clears their throat. “You cannot expect me to approve of this.” Akashi’s father is staring at the both of them, his face expressionless. “You have a meeting—“

“—which I will not be attending, unfortunately,” Akashi replies apologetically, his voice laced with regret. “It would not do for me to meet a future prospect for a bride when I have no intention of marrying her or any other girl you wish me to settle down with.”

The man’s jaw tightens, his eyes narrowing as Akashi’s words and the sheer rebellion of his actions sink in.

Being chased by large dogs while making his escape is beginning to sound like a good plan now, Furihata thinks.

 

*

The dog chase doesn’t happen, to Furihata’s relief.

Akashi’s father had been angry, and more words and threats had been exchanged after the initial declaration that Akashi had made. It had taken them several hours, most of while Furihata had been ready to just crawl under a table from the way Akashi Senior had glared at him, as if it was _his_ fault for making Akashi rebel against him.

When they finally leave, which is made more dramatic by the way Akashi bows and calmly walks out of the mansion with his hand still wrapped in Furihata’s own, Furihata gains a new sort of respect for him.

The ride back is silent, with Furihata and Akashi sitting apart, on both ends of the seat at the back of the car. In the midst of all the silence, Furihata tries to digest the fact that not only has he been made – unwillingly – to play the role of someone’s boyfriend, but that it’s with someone he’s spent about three years of his high school life being terrified of.

He opens his mouth, ready to break the silence with a carefully worded question, when he accidentally hiccups. _Loudly_.

He clamps his hand over his mouth in horror, peeking at Akashi from the corner of his eye. Thankfully, Akashi is still looking out of the window, deep in thought.

Several seconds pass, and just when Furihata thinks it’s safe to relax, another hiccup escapes his throat. Although it’s slightly muffled by his hand, the sound is still loud enough to be heard within the confined space of the car.

Furihata wonders if it’s possible to just die from embarrassment.

He sneaks another look. To his surprise, he sees the corners of Akashi lips twitching slightly, as if he’s suppressing his laughter.

Throughout the ride, Furihata hiccups several more times before he finally calms down enough (or rather, he distracts himself by peeking at Akashi again) for them to subside, while Akashi struggles visibly to hold back his reactions.

When the car begins to slow down, coming to a complete stop, Furihata is surprised to discover that they’ve arrived back at his dorm.

Akashi, of course, walks him to the front door.

It should be strange and awkward and scary to be this near to Akashi - but Furihata finds that in the last few minutes of the car ride, he’s stopped being terrified of the other boy.

“So,” Furihata begins, as they linger in front of the door, the silence back again between them. “I’ll, uh… I’ll see you?” He wonders what the etiquette is for fake-dating a guy. Is he supposed to hold his hand? Kiss him goodbye? Ask him out?

Akashi solves the problem for him. “Thank you for helping me today. I know it was a strange thing to have asked you to do - but I felt that you were the most suitable person to help me.” He pauses, his eyes shifting slightly away from Furihata’s gaze. It takes him a moment to realize that Akashi is just as nervous and unsure as he is at this entire dilemma that they’ve ended up in. Somehow, it’s a little comforting.

“It’s fine. I-I didn’t mind.”

“Then perhaps you’ll let me make it up to you by treating you to dinner,” Akashi tells him. “It’s only fair, since you were willing to put up with this charade.” He looks at Furihata, as if he’s reassessing him, from top to toe, and then smiles.

It reminds Furihata of a lion sizing up its prey – and instead of being creeped out by it, he finds that he _likes_ it; the way Akashi is looking at him like he wants to do more than just take him out to dinner.

He ducks his head slightly to hide his blushing cheeks from the sudden thoughts invading his mind.

“I will send the car around to your dorm at six tomorrow,” Akashi tells him, amusement evident in his voice. “Please do not be late.”

Furihata is late, of course, but Akashi rewards him with an excellent meal and a long, lingering kiss in the car before dropping him back at the dorm.

Fake dating or not, they’re off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just these stories. Title taken from 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles.   
> xoxo to jo for suggesting the title when my brain stopped being helpful OTL   
> 


End file.
